Talk:Bellatrix Lestrange
Book/film In the 'Second War' section it says, She then shouted at him: "You need to mean it, Potter!" However, in the film, its not her who says this, it's Lord Voldemort, right? Lee 20:24, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :The book version of events takes precedent over the films, so we go with Bellatrix saying it. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 22:56, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Why does everyone think Bellatrix knows occlumency? What chapter does it say so of HBP? :Of course, how else could she teach it to Draco...? 01:44, 4 January 2008 (UTC) What I meant was where does it say that Draco knows occlumency?—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 192.220.128.22 (talk • ) }| }|}}. 01:08, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Just a question: How does her outfit change in the film adaption of HP5? she was first in her Askaban outfit, then the torn dress seen at the Battle at the Department of Mysteries? In the 'Early Life' section, can we really say that she showed no outward affection for her husband? I know she never really talked about him, but I don't think that is correct. - Tyminator1 (Talk) 13:09, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Death Are you sure it wasn't the Killing Curse that got her? 72.221.69.79 17:32, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :It's never stated what spell Molly used to kill her. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 01:37, 3 March 2008 (UTC) J.K. Rowling can be very weird at what she writes in her novels, huh? 72.221.69.79 02:59, 4 March 2008 (UTC) If it was not the killing curse, what was it? --Lupin & Kingsley 01:19, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Wasn't the light green? Waterdrop95 06:13, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Molly and her were both aiming to kill.--Lupin & Kingsley 23:45, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Birth date Only the year is known from the family tree. I think the day is fanfiction. --Rodolphus 13:57, 16 March 2008 (UTC) It's so many mistakes... Bellatrix was born 1951, when her father had 13 years??? what do u mean 13 years? he would hav been 23 or 22 when bellatrix was born. --User:SEATTLE♥WIZARD ::What about the fact that this defies canon? her birthday in 1951, even if it was late '51, would put her out of Hogwarts by the time Sirius began Hogwarts. And in Book 4 Sirius mentions that the Lestranges, a couple in Azkaban, were friends with Snape when Snape attended Hogwarts. This can't work timewise, if Bellatrix would already be out of school, and since the quote is in the book while the family tree is not, the information in the book should be used first, since the book is the series' canon, not the family tree. Her birthday should be fixed to this timeline or omitted due to information conflicting each other. --SilverDrama 11:06, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Image People seem to be repeatedly changing the image in the infobox, so I thought we should actually discuss which is preferable - the promotional shot, or the mugshot? Personally, I prefer the promotional shot for consistency reasons. Those are the ones used in the infoboxes for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, etc. The mugshot is a good image, though, so it should appear in the article somewhere else, if possible. Oread 03:51, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree, most of them have the promotional images so I'm for using that and moving the mug shot to somewhere else. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:04, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::Per DJ. The promotional shot should be used over the mugshot. The mugshot should be incorporated into the article somewhere else. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 07:17, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Wow, update They've released a number of photos and such from the trailers and stuff to put in here. We need to get them on here. JediNTT307 21:50, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Wand The Info box had her wand as Walnut, 12 3/4", dragon heartstring. However at the bottom of both her info page and in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows it states that her wand is Walnut, 10", dragon heartstring, so I have changed it as such. Revan46 20:50, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :No... Her wand is 12 & 3/4", according to DH. I'll change it back. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] ([[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']]) 20:54, 10 June 2009 (UTC)